The curiosity's of Lockhart
by animefreak10000
Summary: Hermione has detention with Professor Lockhart one evening, and curiously can't remember any of it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never written anything for another fandom other than GOT, but I read a comment on a video that alerted me to this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone to the point where I had planned to work on another fiction I have yet to update in a couple months and I couldn't focus on it. So, I wrote this to get it out of my system. This will probably be it, but depending on what people say, I could easily go on with it. I also, realize that it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are all J K Rowling's.**

I walk aimlessly through the halls of the castle not paying attention to where I was going. I watch the ground so I don't trip over anything, but it doesn't matter. I'm trudging along at such a slow pace it would take a miracle to trip over anything except my own feet of course.

"Returning to the scene of the crime are we?" I look up at the sound of Filch's voice. I look around feeling extremely disoriented. I recognize the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle stays and yet, I have no recollection of walking here. "Have you come to relive the experience?" Filch accuses in his gravelly tone.

"There you are Hermione!" I turn to see Ron and Harry.

"Get out of here," Filch mumbles and continues on his way.

"C'mon," Harry says. They walk by me and I just watch them. They turn around looking at me, "c'mon," Harry repeats reaching for my arm and I pull away. He looks at me strangely. "Is that blood?" he motions to my lip and I draw my face away from him. I reach up and touch my lip surprised at the sting, and as I look down at my fingers I see a spot of blood. I have no idea how it got there. I start walking again, passing Ron and Harry who then catch up and walk with me.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," I finally say. "I'm tired. We have tests tomorrow."

"You're going the wrong way," Ron says. I stop and turn to glare at them.

"Just leave me alone," I turn back and continue my walking.

I open my eyes blinking away a face, too close for my liking, the whisper of a touch that retreats to not even being there at all. I continue to look up at the canopy over my head, feeling like I had been beaten up. I push my blankets off of me, and see that I hadn't changed out of my clothes. I get up and go to the bathroom, changing and showering for classes. As I wash myself I feel sore spots between my legs. I stand in front of the mirror momentarily, not seeing any bruises or anything, except for a small cut on my lip.

I close my eyes trying to remember how I had gotten back to my dorm. The last thing I remember I was eating dinner with Ron and Harry. I dress and then exit the bathroom making my way down to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry are already there, and as I sit down they look at me funny.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask reaching up to wipe at it.

"No, you just…" they look at each other.

"You were acting strangely last night. How was your detention?"

"It was fine," I lie. "I was just tired."

"Miss Granger," I hear Professor Lockhart behind me. I turn in my seat trying not to wince as I look at him. He is gorgeous as ever, but as he comes even closer I can't help but lean back slightly. "I trust you to show up for the last of your detentions, this evening?"

"Of course," I say forcing a smile.

"We shall continue our discussion of my pursuits and amazing deeds," he says flashing me a stunning grin. "Harry," he says grinning even bigger at Harry. "Well, I must be off, have to eat breakfast." We watch him go up to the staff table and something inside me feels like I'd been punched in the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A /N: So, I know I said the first chapter would be it, and I only posted this last night, but once again I went to work on another story and this kept nagging at me. So, I've decided to just keep writing it and hopefully be able to work on my other story as well.**

I sit up in bed, feeling sick. I'm still in my clothes and as I push myself up so that I'm sitting I have to hold in a small gasp of pain. I grab my wand off my nightstand, and use it to illuminate my bed. I reach by my bed for my books and then kick my covers off to go out to the common room. As I do I see blood staining my sheets. I get out quickly yanking the blankets off my bed. There's clearly a blood stain on my sheets, and as I reach out to touch it it still feels slightly wet. I yank my robes up eyeing my pants and see blood on my crotch.

My hands start to shake, and I don't know what to do. I snatch up clean clothes and hurry out of the room. I start towards the bathroom, and walk right into someone. I step back, "I'm so sorry," I blush seeing a couple extricating themselves from each other.

"Hermione," Lavendar, our Prefect says. "What's wrong?" she eyes me. "Go on Jacob, we'll see each other later."

"Bye," he says walking away.

"What is it?"

"I um, I must have fallen asleep studying and I woke up and…" I trail off looking away.

"And?" she prompts.

"I think I started my period I don't know what to do," I say nearing tears now.

"Alright, come along," she holds out her hand and I take it. I follow her into the bathroom, where she has me put my clean clothes aside. "Go on and shower," she instructs. I step into the stall and undress.

"What about my dirty clothes?"

"Kick them out I'll magic them down to the cleaners," I do so watching them disappear in an instant. I shower trying to be quick but still clean myself all without letting her know that it hurt. She hands me my clean clothes and a pad instructing me on how to wear one. I struggle slightly but then get it. "How do you feel?" she asks when I'm dressed.

"Tired, sore possibly."

"You'll feel different at first. I'll help with your sheets," she says. I lead the way back to my dorm and she quickly peels the sheets off sending them away and producing new ones. "There's a stash of pads in the bathroom," she whispers to me. "Don't stay up too much later now. Classes start in a couple hours."

"Thank you," I say to the darkness after she's gone. I decide I should go check on the Polyjuice Potion, so I pack my stuff for my classes in the dark and make my way down to the bathroom on the third floor.

I'm sitting over it peering at my book when Ron and Harry come in a few hours later. "Hey," they seem out of breath. I don't look at them, just continue looking. "Have you been in here all day?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm worried we did something wrong."

"It should be done by next week, you said."

"This is complicated, alright?"

"Dumbledore talked to Harry about being the Heir of Slytherin."

"What happened?" I ask shocked.

"Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked."

"Sir Nicholas?" I ask shocked.

"Yea, you would know that if you'd gone to classes."

"I didn't mean to," I say trying to concentrate. "I must have just lost track of time."

"We'll come back later, let's go we have Lockhart now," Harry and Ron say starting to pull me up.

"Wait!" I say pulling away from them. I pull the book closer but then stop, not seeing anything. "Never mind, I'll come," I follow them down the halls and stairs to Lockhart's room and can't help but stop outside of his room. I really don't want to go in.

"C'mon, last class with him for the holidays, you should be pining for him when we start up again," I force myself to go in with them, ignoring their shared glance. I sit in my usual spot and watch as Harry's dragged up to perform with Lockhart. I grip my desk feeling sick, and finally can't stand it. I grab my bag and run from the room my hand over my mouth.

I make it to the bathroom down the hall just in time to puke up stomach bile. I sit down and lean my head back against the stall taking deep breaths. I pull my bag to me and dump my books out seeing every one of Lockhart's signed in his big loopy writing. I start tearing out pages setting an entire book on fire, until I am surrounded by torn pieces of paper, and ash. I spend the next hour going back through and repairing the damage except for the burned book. I had no spells to undo that damage. Nor could I understand my sudden hatred for the books, the things I loved so dearly.

**Please review! They are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

I sit picking through my dinner between Ron and Harry. Neither are talking to me we're just eating. "Hey Hermione," I turn to see Lavendar. She clears her throat, "how are things?"

"Good," I nod.

"You should eat and drink, it's not good for you," she gives me a small smile.

"Thanks for the help," I say.

"See you later," she says blushing as her boyfriend wraps his hands around her waist from behind. She pulls him away.

"Hermione," Lockhart says as he approaches from behind the couple. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thank you," I say blushing and Ron and Harry roll their eyes at me. I wasn't sure what my blush was from this time. I really didn't want him near me but I almost always seemed to blush around him.

"Please stop by my room this evening so you can catch up on what you missed. It is afterall the last day before everyone heads off home. So let's say around eight? Does that work for you?" I nod. "Excellent. See you later Harry," he says clapping him on the back before walking up to the staff table. I can't sit there any longer so I get up and hurry off to go to the Polyjuice Potion.

I can't concentrate on the potion though so when eight o'clock nears I get up and force myself to go to Lockhart's room. It doesn't seem to take long one moment I'm going in and the next thing I know, I'm walking out of his office and he's patting me on the back. "Excellent lesson," he says closing the door between us. I blink at it and then reach up touching my head. I have no idea what he just taught me. I turn away and go up to the common room. People are talking and laughing about their holiday plans.

"Hey, come here," Ron motions me over. "How'd your extra lesson go?"

"Fine, I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Whoa Hermione, are you sad that we won't be having classes for a week?"

"No," I say annoyed. I walk away from the two of them. I get ready for bed and climb into it. Laying there letting out a sigh, I realize Ron's right. No classes for a week; means I don't have to see Lockhart. With that comforting thought, I drift off into an easy dream free sleep.

I rise the next morning after everyone has left for home except Harry, Ron and the other Weasleys and I actually hang out with them. I feel refreshed and happy. The holiday wears on bringing us closer and closer to Christmas and though I check the Polyjuice Potion multiple times a day I spend most of my time hanging out with the others playing Exploding Snap, and practicing our dueling.

I'm not the only one enjoying the reprieve from everything. I notice Harry is visibly relaxed as well. I knew that the entire school being afraid of him was bothering him, but I hadn't thought that it really got to him that much. Either way everyone of us was enjoying our break from everything.

I go see the Polyjuice Potion before everyone else is awake on Christmas morning, pleased to see it's ready. I add in some more Lacewigs, and then hurry back to my dorm. I grab my presents for Ron and Harry and march into their dorm. "Wake up!" I say pulling the curtains back at the windows. They both blink at me in the light putting hands up to block it.

"Hermione you're not supposed to be in here."

"Good morning," I say tossing my present for him on his bed, and Harry's his. "I've been up for about an hour now, the Polyjuice Potion is ready."

Harry sat up, "are you sure?"

"Positive," I move Scabbers out of the way so I can sit down on Ron's bed. "I say we do it tonight."

Hedwig comes in and Harry talks to her while they open the rest of their presents. We mess around for the rest of the day and finally make our way down to the Christmas feast, mirroring each other's faces of excitement and fear over the potion later. As we walked in we nearly forgot it all seeing the snow covered trees, the mistletoe and streamers, and the snow falling that never seemed to reach us.

"This is amazing," Ron says taking it all in. We move to take our place at the table and start eating. We sing along with Dumbledore grinning like idiots as Hagrid gets ever louder and more and more off key as he keeps knocking the eggnog back. Harry elbows me and nods to Percy's Prefect Badge that reads "Pinhead". I can't help the grin that breaks out.

"What?" Percy asks looking around.

"Oh nothing," I say glancing away and seeing Lockhart. He winks at me. It's as if a stone dropped into my stomach, and I immediately feel the urge to vomit again. "C'mon," I say grabbing Ron and Harry and pull them after me. They grumble about wanting to eat more. "We have to get some of whoever you're changing into. You should get some of Crabbe and Goyle, of course they can't be walking in on us. That's what these are for. They have a simple sleeping draught in them," I say holding up two chocolate cupcakes. "They'll eat them you'll take their hairs and put them in the broom closet. Without it the potion won't work," I say seeing their faces.

"Fine who's hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine. Millicent Bullstrode," I hold up a vial. "She left it on me when we wrestled at the Dueling Club. I'll just tell the Slytherins I decided to come back."

"What if it's not hers?" Ron asks.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he shrugs. "Good luck," I say leaving them to it.

It doesn't take them long to come back, and they both have hairs gripped triumphantly in their hands. "I'll go first," I say putting Millicent Bullstrodes in. It turns yellow, they put theirs in one turning the color of booger and the other turning a dark brown color.

"Separate stalls?" Ron says taking his and leaving.

Harry joins him in leaving and then he calls "ready?"

"Ready," Ron and I say.

"One… two… three.." I bring it to my lips and drink. I immediately start gagging and have to force myself to drink it. I bend over gasping as I feel like I'm on fire and like there are ants crawling over my skin. I watch the skin on my hands as it darkens rapidly until it becomes that of a black person.

I push the stall open and rush to the mirror. Blaise Zabini is blinking back at me.

**A/N: I never liked how Hermione turned into a cat, I feel like that would look really suspicious. However, this is Harry Potter where no one ever seemed to notice anything... Anyway I changed it a little.**


End file.
